


Cookies and Wine

by TheGreenBeacon



Series: Yancy/Reader [3]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ordinary Life, Reader Insert, Yancy the prisoner, heck yee people like this, post- ending 8, this is just fluff right now, yancy's a cutie, yancy/reader - Freeform, you are too though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: After Yancy makes parole, they let him live with you... But how will that work out?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Reader, Markiplier/Reader, Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/Reader, Yancy/Reader
Series: Yancy/Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537453
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Cookies and Wine

It had been a week since Yancy came home to live with you. It was a little different than being in prison with him, as there was more room in your house, and you could actually do whatever you wanted. 

The only real difference from being in prison was that Yancy was allowed in the kitchen. And boy, did he love that. He loved to experiment with all the ingredients that you had, as he never had anything like that growing up. He made all sorts of things: pasta, pancakes, salad, you name it. He was trying to fit in all the years he never got in the time he was with you. 

Not that you were complaining. It was nice to come home to a hot meal after a long day at work. And Yancy seemed to always know what you wanted. It was amazing what the man could do. 

So, tonight, you were sitting across the table from Yancy, eating the wonderful tacos he had prepared. He had made his very own refried bean spread, chopped up some vegetables, and even cooked his own meat. There were other items to put in your creation scattered across the table, but you put on what you could handle at the time. 

Mouth stuffed, you couldn’t help the smile on your face. Yancy’s food was too good, and he knew it. He liked to watch your reactions every time you ate some of his food because he liked to make you happy. After swallowing, you wiped your mouth off with a napkin and looked up at Yancy. 

“Thank you again, Yancy. I couldn’t ask for a better meal.” You groaned, grabbing your stomach. “I’m pretty much stuffed to the brim.” Yancy chuckled, setting his own taco creation down. 

“I’m glad youse liked it, (Y/N). Youse know how much I enjoys cooking.” You nodded at this. 

“That’s why I got you a present.” Yancy perked up at that. 

“Youse know youse didn’t have to do that for me’s,” He frowned. “Youse are already letting me live in this handsomely gorgeous house of yours.” Nodding again, you smiled. 

“Yeah, but you always make me happy, so I figured I could do something small for you too.” You pushed yourself up and out of your chair, and walked into your living room. Grabbing the bag you had brought in with you after work, you opened it up. 

A bottle of wine gleamed at you, almost begging to be opened right then and there. But, Yancy hadn’t had wine in such a long time, and his parole officer said that he was okay to drink alcohol, provided he didn’t go overboard. So, this was the perfect surprise. 

Walking back into the kitchen, you were so surprised with what Yancy had done that you nearly dropped the wine bottle. 

This sweet man had made you cookies. And not just any cookies, homemade chocolate chip cookies. Yancy saw that you had walked back in, and sheepishly smiled. 

“Do youse like them?” They were plated on the kitchen table, and they looked so good. 

“I…” You didn’t know what to say. Your gift seemed so lame compared to his now. He had actually worked to make yours, and you just swung by a store on the way home. “They smell wonderful.” You finally forced out. His eyes made contact with the bottle of wine hanging loosely in your hand, and his eyes went wide. 

“Is that wine?” He asked, clearly in shock. You looked down to the bottle in your hand and nodded. 

“Yeah, but it’s not nearly as nice as what you got for-”

“That’s amazing!” He rushed over to you and picked you up in a bone-crushing hug. “Now we’s can have cookies and wine!” He set you down after swinging you around. You couldn’t help the blush that had risen to your cheeks. Setting the wine down on the table, you opened the cabinet that had your wine glasses in it, pulling out two. After sitting down at the table again, you handed Yancy a glass, and started pouring yourself a drink. Yancy held out his glass, and you filled up his cup. Taking a sip, Yancy groaned in delight. 

“Youse know how much I love Shithole Hank’s wine, but this just hits different,” he smiled, taking another long sip. “It’s just so good!” 

“I could say the same for these amazing cookies,” you said, holding up the one you were currently eating. “I’ve never known one to taste so well.” You both laughed, just enjoying the peace between the two of you. 

After sipping on the sweet wine, and enjoying Yancy’s cookies, it was pretty late. You let out a huge yawn, somewhat startling the intoxicated man across from you. 

“I’m going to head off to bed now.” You pushed yourself away from the table, and grinned at Yancy. “Thanks for tonight, though. It was fun to just hang out.” Yancy drunkenly smiled, waving his hand dismissively. 

“It wouldn’t have been as much fun without youse,” he laughed. “Youse just make every’ting better.” The blush crept back up on your face. 

“You… You too, Yancy.” You hesitated, before speaking again. “Good night, Yancy.” 

“Night, dollface.” He winked. 

You all but ran to bed, hoping that your blush didn’t give you away.

**Author's Note:**

> dang I did not think this many people liked my Yancy fics.... y'all really keep me motivated so thank you :)  
also yeah if you have ideas of what you want to see Yancy and (Y/N) doing please leave them in the comments- I actually do look at all the comments and appreciate them :D


End file.
